1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating time analyzing apparatus for measuring and totalizing elapsed times associated with specific operating conditions of an injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to carry out periodical inspection, production management, etc. for injection molding machines in a rationalized manner, it is necessary to periodically analyze the times during which the injection molding machines are operated in various operating conditions.
In the case of a conventional injection molding machine, its operator manipulates a timer, stopwatch, or the like depending on the operating condition of the machine for manually measuring the automatic or manual operation time, time loss attributable to the generation of alarms, etc., and recording or writing down the obtained information in a daily work report or the like. Sometimes, however, the operator may erroneously operate the timer, stopwatch, or the like, so that it has been difficult to obtain accurate results of measurement at all times.
Moreover, in an ordinary injection molding operation, one operator is generally assigned to control about ten injection molding machines. Under such circumstances, however, it is not easy for the operator to operate the timer, stopwatch, etc., and keep the results of measurements on record for each and all such injection molding machines by making entries in the daily work report. Besides, the operator is likely to make interpretative and calculative errors in the processing of the operating time analysis as far as the analysis depends on the manual calculation based on the raw data recorded on the daily work report or the like. If the operating times are analyzed through manual calculation based on firsthand time data described in the work diary or the like, moreover, misreading of data or calculation errors are liable to be caused.